


I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by Kate_Reid



Series: Reyloveweek Ficlets [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: Trying to stay warm.For Reyloveweek Day 7 - Holiday.Please listen tothisto get into the mood. :)Now with a moodboard by the lovelysituation_normal





	I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The governor of the Hiverne System is one of the first to respond to the Resistance’s desperate transmission. Because the _Falcon_ is closest to the sector Hiverne is in, that’s where they land, after notifying the governor they’re on their way. 

Everyone is shivering, and even General Organa was heard to grumble about “another damn frozen base” at least once as Rey and Chewie land the Falcon. However, Leia greets the governor of Hiverne with the grace befitting a former senator and princess. The governor, for her part, is pleased and a little flushed as she invites Leia to her tent for a warm beverage. To the rest of the members of the Resistance who stand before her, she indicates a large crate containing cold-weather gear and portable shelters.

Rey is always a little flustered when people look to her as an authority figure, but that’s what they’re doing right now. Sighing, she walks over to the crate with Chewie, who helps her wrestle it open. “Okay, who needs a size small? Stand over there. If you need a medium, stand here, and if you need a large, stand there.” Rey gets everyone lined up and begins passing out gear in an orderly fashion.

*******

The portable shelters and cold-weather gear are remarkably technologically advanced, made of fabric and materials developed specially to deal with the harsh cold of the Hivernian climate. Hiverne I is a fairly prosperous planet; because they’ve mastered their environment, their technology is in demand around the galaxy, not only to keep beings from freezing to death, but also to produce energy, build infrastructure, and conduct agriculture in otherwise inhospitable conditions. 

Her gear is snug and warm, and Rey spent some time doing training exercises after they’d settled into their makeshift base. Once she’s exhausted herself, she crawls into the tent she’s supposed to be sharing with Kaydel, who is unsurprisingly absent. Rey had noticed the looks passing between her and Poe Dameron and can only shake her head and cheer a little for both her friends.

Rey snuggles down into the sleeping bag she’d been issued. Now that she’s resting, the heat of her exertion is wearing off, and she’s just a little chilly. Just as her eyelids are getting heavy, a familiar ripple passes over her vision, and then the Supreme Leader of the First Order appears to be lying next to her. 

“Ben.” She smiles at him sleepily.

“Where the kriff are you?! It’s _cold!_ ” he complains, wrapping his dark bedclothes more tightly around himself.

“You know I can’t tell you that.” Rey’s sleepy smile becomes a little sad.

“I know, I know. Just … are you warm enough? Are you okay?” Ben’s deep brown eyes look concerned.

Rey can’t help but be touched. “Yes, I’m fine,” she says.

“No, you’re chilly. I can tell,” says Ben. He lifts his arm with the dark blanket and gathers Rey under both.

Rey is nearly overcome by the feeling of his body heat and the sensation of his breath gently stirring her hair where her head rests under his chin.

“Thank you for keeping me warm,” she sighs, losing the battle with her eyelids and her wakefulness, having just received the last bit of comfort she needs to drift off.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lyssa, as always. Thank you also to Ms. Billie Holiday, Lady Day. :) And to SaturnineFeline, for encouraging me to do this whole reyloweek thing!
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://calledalaska.tumblr.com)


End file.
